


Untapped Heart

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutants, Telekinesis, Voyeurism, Were-Creatures, mentions of past trauma, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Techie has lived a sheltered life since an accident took his eyes but revealed so much more.  Techie was what was known as a Gifted, and though he had little control over his telekinesis, his brother feared for what others might do to him if they found out.Techie wants more than to just sit behind his computer screens and watch the world outside through the security feeds at Armitage's company.  He wants to feel passion and companionship.  He wants to fall in love, and he wants to master this curse that has caused him to hide away from the world.When Techie comes up with a plan to seduce his brother's lover and fellow Gifted, Kylo Ren, Techie doesn't find what he's looking for, but maybe he finds exactly what he needs in a blond-haired man who's just as awkward as he is...and just as much in need of someone to light the spark inside of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of the Kylux Reverse Bang. The story is based on the art and prompt of [starkickback](https://starkickback.tumblr.com) who created an awesome piece and idea to build from. 
> 
> Thank you to Gefionne for being an awesome beta and going through this for me. Thank you to Starkickback for their patience as I worked through six months of writer's block and real life distractions. It was a pleasure to write for this prompt and this pairing.

“I stepped into the newly vacant office, and I found two employees mid-coitus over the desk. It hadn’t even been fully cleaned off yet.” Hux’s voice was getting that quality to it, the one that Techie mentally referred to as the event horizon—the point at which there was no stopping the tirade his elder brother would go on.

Techie had learned to spot the signs early. It was better that way:better for Techie’s head, which was prone to migraines since they’d installed—no, he’d promised Armitage he wouldn’t say ‘installed even though they were robotic—since they’d… _transplanted_ bionics where his eyes once were. It was also better for Armitage’s blood pressure, which the doctor was always fussing about, even if Armie refused to acknowledge it.

“Food’s delicious,” Techie said, interrupting his brother’s story, though he knew it would do little good. The food wasn’t _that_ good, and Armitage hadn’t actually touched it, yet. He probably wouldn’t touch it if he kept going.

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes,” Techie said, popping a boiled potato into his mouth. “You found Megan from accounting on the desk with Brad from marketing…”

“How did you know who it was?”

“I review all of the security footage. I saw security escort them out.”

“Right, right,” Armitage said, using his fork to poke at his own food without actually picking any of it up. “Can you believe that? Having sex on old Walter’s desk. The poor man just had a major heart attack and won’t be able to return to work, and they just…” He actually shuddered at that.

Armitage Hux was not one to be squeamish about anything. He’d looked right at Techie’s mangled face after the accident. He’d gotten right in there with the doctor before designing the bionics that would replace the eyes that Techie had lost.

Of course, Techie hadn’t been awake to witness his brother’s steely resolve, but everyone in the hospital had been in awe of it, emphasis on the almost horrified side of awe.

So, it was a little odd to watch him twitch at a couple of horny employees having a quickie, or a not-so-quickie, if the security feed was anything to go by. It had caught them entering the office, and then Hux making his appearance nearly forty minutes later.

“No respect!”

Event horizon reached. Techie flinched, potato skittering across the plate.

“The sheer disregard for our company, myself, the other staff. They are lucky that Phasma didn’t find them. She wouldn’t tolerate such flagrant…”

Techie could see him searching for the perfect word, but nothing was forthcoming, which only made the vein in Armie’s forehead bulge further.

“Didn’t you have a lunch date with Kylo—”

“I never want to hear that idiot’s name again!” Hux raved, eyes a gleaming reminder of how grateful Techie was that Hux didn’t possess his own gift of telepathy. The crazed look he got when truly angry, or, more often than not, hurt but unwilling to admit it, was dangerous.

“Lunch did not go well then, I take it,” Techie said, picking up the potato that had previously attempted to escape.

“He is a selfish, immature, overgrown child. And those blasted gifts he has—they make him unbearable. And his horrid family...” Hux groaned, stabbing his own potato violently.

“Did he do something during lunch?” Techie asked, though he knew it was a dangerous question.

“Did he do something? He was himself,” Hux lamented.

Techie actually smiled at that. Armie definitely doth protest too much when it came to Kylo, but God forbid anyone point that out.

“First of all, he insisted on going to the damn Gifteds bar he loves so much. And then if it wasn’t bad enough that I could’ve been seen walking into that dive in broad daylight, he had the gall to let everyone know just who he was. I cannot be seen associating with a Skywalker, and he knows it!” Hux ranted.

Techie frowned. He knew Hux had good reasons for being the way he was, but Techie would never understand his brother’s burning hatred for the Skywalkers, or his fear of being associated with anything to do with Gifteds. It wasn’t that Hux disliked those with gifts just because they’d been born with abilities that most humans would never have; Armitage didn’t actually dislike the Gifted at all, even before Techie was one of them.

He had fought against the registries when he was younger. He’d designed hospitals and medical equipment to better serve the Gifted population, since most medical facilities weren’t equipped to serve their needs.

However, after Techie’s abilities presented themselves, Armitage had pulled back all public support. His satellite companies still poured money into research and foundations to support the cause, but Armie wouldn’t even utter the word ‘Gifted’ in public, anymore.

Techie could feel the fear that gripped Hux daily. He knew that his brother’s greatest fear was losing him...again. He blamed himself for the accident that had taken Techie’s eyes, and he blamed himself that it had caused Techie’s gifts to present themselves afterward, making it that much more dangerous for him.

“He’s allowed to be proud of who he is, Armie,” Techie told him. Techie hated being the reason for Hux’s misplaced fears.

“He is unbearable, Billy,” Armitage sighed.

Techie cringed at his brother’s use of his name.

“What’s so bad about a Gifteds bar, Armie? He’s Kylo Ren. Everyone knows he’s gifted. I remember the news crews waiting outside the Skywalker estate when he turned twelve, just waiting for him to hit puberty, so they could be the first to report just which gifts he’d developed. The whole country...hell, the whole world knew when his voice started to crack and suddenly things would go flying around him. It couldn’t have been easy.”

“He is a part of one of the wealthiest and most influential families in the country. Gifted or not, Kylo Ren has never known a day of—”

“It’s not that easy,” Techie shouted suddenly. The plate of potatoes went flying off the table along with the platter of ham. The candles all blew out, and one of the lightbulbs in the chandelier burst.

He’d gone and done it now.

Armitage just looked at him with an emotionless expression. The gleam in his eye was gone, as was the constant stream-of-consciousness speech. He just looked at Techie steadily, which only put Techie more off balance.

“I’m sorry. I was not minimizing your struggle. You and Kylo are nothing alike—”

“Aren’t we? We live in a compound, Armie! It’s practically its own city. I have bionic eyes. That’s not something normal folks have even when their eyes _do_ get torn out. You don’t understand. You’ll never understand what it feels like to come apart at the seams and take the world with you. It’s terrifying and exhilarating and—”

“Techie.” He said it softly, but with finality, and Techie stopped speaking. “You are right. I cannot understand it, and I shouldn’t have said such things. I hope you don’t think I—”

“I know you don’t despise me,” Techie said softly.

“I could never despise you, Techie,” he said, pushing his plate away without ever having eaten any of the food on it. “I’m just stressed, and Kylo just pushes every one of my buttons. And then the couple at work…” Hux sighed as he rose from his seat. “It’s just been a long day.”

“And you said something to piss off Kylo, so he won’t be spending the night again,” Techie said knowingly, his sudden anger diminishing as quickly as it flared.

Armitage’s ears actually went red at that. “Maybe it’s I who won’t let him in.”

Techie snorted. “That would be new.”

His brother’s glare did little to cow him. Hux may have been all hot air, but Techie couldn’t remember the last time Armitage’s anger hand been pointed at him.

“Must you pour salt in my wounds?” Hux asked.

“When you make them yourself, it’s good to remind you what you’ve done,” Techie retorted.

Hux narrowed his eyes and walked over to his brother. “Remember, I know where you sleep,” he said, getting right in Techie’s face like he was trying to be threatening, though it held little weight. “And I know what you hid under your mattress,” he added.

That actually sent a shiver down Techie’s spine, not that he thought Armitage would take his stash of Gifteds skin mags. It was more that he even knew Techie had them to begin with. How embarrassing for him to know Techie had been secretly getting off to the silly erotic stories of mind orgies and telekinetic circle-jerks. It was horrifying, especially since Hux’s not-boyfriend had starred in a couple of Techie’s dirty fantasies; and this because Kylo Ren was the only other Gifted that Techie knew, or had been introduced to in a dark stairway as Hux tried to shuffle him out the door before Techie got up in the morning.

“I-I—”

“Fuck. I forgot to ask about your day, and here I went on and on about mine.” Hux changed the subject abruptly, leaning against the table and looking at Techie expectantly.

“Um...it was fine. The doctor came and checked my eyes. She said they are still doing fine, no need to worry.”

“You told her about the itching?”

“Yeah. She prescribed me something for it, but she said my body wasn’t rejecting them like you feared. My skin’s just a little sensitive.”

“Good. I don’t like to see you in pain,” Hux told him, tipping Techie’s chin up to look at his unnaturally blue eyes, or more probably the angry red skin around them.

“I blame myself that they still cause you pain.”

“Don’t. They’re wonderful.”

Hux sighed, pulling Techie forward and pressing a kiss to his greasy hair. “I’m sorry I ruined dinner...again.”

“You didn’t. I like hearing about what goes on at the office...and what happens with Kylo.”

“Nothing is happening with Kylo. He’s wretched.”

“He made you scream for three straight hours last Saturday night.”

“How on earth—”

“The walls really aren’t that thick, and I was reviewing security footage all night…”

Hux looked completely flustered as he stood up again.

“Don’t be embarrassed. You deserve to let loose.”

“Well, that was a wonderful dinner. Tell Amelia that she’s outdone herself again,” Hux said stiffly, walking out of the dining room.

Techie shook his head. Armitage really needed to work on his poker face. He also needed to stop having sex with Kylo in places for which he expected Techie to review security footage—if he didn’t want Techie watching, that is. Techie was more than a little ashamed to admit he’d watched them in the pool that weekend, and pretended it was him instead of Armitage who was riding Kylo in the hot tub.

Techie flinched when another light bulb burst above him. He dropped his fork and fled to his room where no one could see him lose control. It was embarrassing that the only times Techie could tap into his powers were when he was angry or aroused.

Kylo could move objects whenever he pleased. He could enter people’s minds with little more than a bit of concentration. Some could set things on fire with nothing more than a stern look.

Techie could create a hurricane of small objects, but only when he was furious and out of control or aroused and out of control. It was truly awful.

Climbing the stairs to his room, Techie lamented the fact that he’d never be able to attend a school like the one Kylo’s family ran: a school strictly dedicated to teaching Gifted individuals how to control their powers. That was incredible to Techie, but Hux would never go for it; it would be too dangerous. As it was, several students from Skywalker Academy had either been kidnapped or gone willingly with those looking to exploit their powers.

Armitage was right to fear how the world would treat Techie, but that didn’t make it any easier for Techie to live in this sort of isolation.

Walking into his room, Techie kicked off his old sneakers and collapsed onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, tapping his fingers on his belly. He counted each tap. One, two, three, four. Three, two, one, four. Four, three, two, one. Tap, tap, tap, tap.

He tapped for about a minute before giving in to impulse and rolling over to the side of his bed. He tugged up the corner of the mattress and removed one of the dozen or so Gifted porn magazines that he had stashed under there.

Removing his favorite issue, Techie lay back again and thumbed through the well-used pages. Several had small tears or wrinkles from how often he’d looked through the magazine. It wasn’t like he couldn’t watch his fill of porn on the web, but he enjoyed the dirty stories that the magazine provided.

Thought orgies were more interesting in print than in video. Watching people just sit in a room and shake without touching wasn’t nearly as interesting as reading about what each participant felt or saw.

Techie found his favorite story and quickly tugged his oversized pants down his narrow hips. He held the magazine with one hand while his other hand rested on his soft belly, once again tapping on it as his eyes adjusted to read the print.

_It should’ve been a night like any other. Your friends asked you to go to a party with them, and you agreed to go despite not knowing the host._

_They picked you up at seven and drove out of the city to a small rural town. The house they pulled up to was surrounded by fields for miles and miles, and it seemed as if it was the only sign of civilization in the world._

_You all walk into the house, expecting to find your average rager, but as soon as you cross the entryway you know this isn’t your average party._

Techie bit his lip as he read the words slowly. He didn’t rush to the juicier parts, instead enjoying the slow build. He continued reading, tapping on his belly though his fingers slipped a little lower than before.

_No one in the party is speaking, and there isn’t even any music. The guests are in various states of undress and some are even writing on the couch._

“ _What kind of party is this?” you ask your friend, but he just shrugs, a glazed look in his eye._

“ _Welcome,” a man’s voice says, but you can’t determine who is speaking, or if anyone actually is. “Don’t be alarmed. There is beer in the refrigerator if you’d like a drink before we get started.”_

“ _Get what started?” you ask, watching your friend drift over toward the sofa and remove his shirt as he goes._

“ _The orgy, of course.”_

_Your eyes widen, and your pulse jumps. Suddenly, it all makes sense. You’d heard of thought orgies before. You’d heard of the parties where groups of people come and let a Gifted touch their minds and fulfill their darkest fantasies. You just hadn’t believed they were real._

Techie moaned softly, anticipating what was to come. Just the idea of a thought orgy was enough to get him hard, even though he hadn’t touched himself at all yet. He wondered if he had more control he could bring someone to climax with his gift. He doubted it, but the fantasy was still just as potent.

“ _Make yourself comfortable,” the voice comes again, but this time it’s accompanied by a caress down your arm. Your body immediately reacts, sending tingles down your arm. You can feel the arousal already beginning to settle in your belly as you follow the guidance of the phantom touch._

_It leads you farther into the house, down a corridor where other guests grope each other in the dark, seemingly under some sort of spell. You can feel a tightness in your pants as you walk, and you try to be discreet as you adjust yourself. However, your own touch only turns your on more._

_Finally, you reach a door at the end of the hallway. It opens without you ever having to touch it. Inside there is a massive bed._

“ _Go on. Get in,” the voice encourages._

_No one else is in the room, but you’re tempted. Your whole body hums with anticipation as you stand in the doorway looking at the bed that almost glows in the otherwise dark room._

_You give in to desire and enter the room, going to the bed and lying down. As soon as your head hits the pillow, you’re transported to a smoky room where men and women writhe together on a massive bed._

Techie bit his bottom lip as he imagined lying in a bed with several other people all experiencing the same euphoria.

_The woman next to you smiles as she begins to undress you. The man behind you quickly begins to help her, peeling off your shirt and running his hands down your chest._

_You can feel their every touch, and it shakes you to your core. You recognize these people. Your childhood crush crawls up your body, no longer a child but just as old as you and still as mesmerizing as the first time they took your breath away. The cute cashier from the local deli touches you intimately, leaving you shaking with pleasure._

Techie’s mind filled in the blanks with people he often saw on his feeds. He imagined being in the middle of that interlude in the office today, and he felt his cock dripping as his stomach fluttered.

_They all converge on you, touching you, making love to you. Every mouth and hand finds a piece of you to pleasure as you fall into a haze of euphoria. Aroused beyond anything you’ve ever felt._

_As you reach your peak, you see them. The object of your darkest desires. They come to you and kiss you as waves of orgasm wash over you._

Techie yelped as he felt his balls tighten, and he spilled over his fist and belly. One of the lights above his bed burst as his cock pumped out the last of his release, and a book went flying past his head.

He groaned loudly as his body continued to shudder, and the room continued to be unsettled.

Finally, Techie’s body relaxed. Several objects fell to the floor, and Techie sighed at the damage his masturbation had caused. At least there had been no open sodas lying around this time. It had taken days to get the sticky Sprite off of the bookshelf.

Techie rolled onto his side and grabbed a dirty sock from between his mattress and boxspring, where he knew it couldn’t go flying. He wiped off his hand and belly and just looked down at himself.

His belly was pale and soft, and his now-flaccid cock rested in a patch of red hairs. There was nothing particularly exceptional about his dick, or his body, for that matter. He wasn’t overly large, and he certainly wasn’t in phenomenal shape. His eyes tended to draw attention the few times he’d been out since the accident, but people tended to ignore or just overlook him.

If he could control his gift, though...maybe people would find him interesting. Maybe they’d want to be his friend, or something more. Maybe someone like Kylo would find him attractive.

Techie shook his head. It wasn’t worth thinking about. He couldn’t even control it enough to prevent himself from trashing his own room when he orgasmed. How embarrassing was that? No one would want to date him, especially if he was going to make a mess when things got hot and heavy.

Pulling his pants back up and tucking his dick away again, he got off his bed and walked to his wall of computer screens. With a couple clicks of a button, Techie had the security footage for the compound and the business playing through the day’s events.

He saw Megan walk into the recently vacated office again, and he sighed. What it would be like to has someone to sneak off with for a romantic moment, or forty-five of them?

 


	2. Chapter 2

****Techie sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at the mess of copper wire in front of him. He squinted at it, willing it to twist and bend into the animal he wanted to create. He exerted every bit of mental energy he could toward it, but it didn’t so much as twitch.

Letting out a ragged breath, he looked up at the wall of monitors he was supposed to be watching. As usual, nothing was happening around the compound, or at the industrial park Hux ran.

Techie loved running security for the business, but he tended to spend more time attempting to master his gift than he did actively monitoring the feeds. He needed a distraction, or he would start to think, and that usually led down a dark path.

Looking back at the pile of wires in front of him, he closed his eyes and tried to focus again. He thought he felt something as he really concentrated on the wires, but when he opened his eyes nothing had moved.

“It’s hopeless,” he lamented, picking up the wire and twisting it the good, old-fashioned way. He looked across at the monitors and let his eyes adjust to the distance without actually walking over there.

He bent the little wires and pulled at them to get them to do as he wanted. It wasn’t even a conscious action at this point, but something that calmed his body and mind.

Techie was just finishing a figure of a giraffe when one of the sensors he’d set throughout the compound started to go off. He jumped off the bed and rushed to his computers. He quickly pulled up the sector that the sensor was in, and frowned.

It was Hux’s wing of the house. Well, it was Hux’s bedroom and office, but the elaborate rooms took up an entire wing.

Techie debated whether he should go investigate. There were no cameras in Hux’s quarters, but he’d consented to network of sensors that could alert Techie if anything was amiss. But they’d never been tripped before, which made the situation that much more alarming.

“Should I?” Techie asked himself, biting his bottom lip. It wasn’t that he wasn’t welcome in his brother’s wing; he just didn’t like to disturb him when he was actually taking some time to himself—which was rare. Not to mention he’d been very tense when he came home today.

The sensor continued to blink red on Techie’s screen, and he could feel his pulse start to race.

“Screw it,” he said, standing up and hurrying out of the room. He shuffled down the hallway of his own wing toward the walkway that would lead to his brother’s.

Techie froze when he saw the large double doors to his brother’s wing were wide open, and that one was practically hanging off its hinges.

“No...no, no, no,” Techie gasped, picking up his pace and rushing into the long hall. He cursed himself for waiting even a moment. What if Hux was injured, or worse?

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than he heard a loud scream coming from his brother’s bedroom. Panting, Techie sprinted toward the end of the hall. His lungs and legs protested, unused to such exertion.

Another scream pierced the air as Techie got closer. It cut off in a hoarse sort of moan, and accompanied by a loud roar.

Techie skidded to a stop in front of the damaged bedroom door. Just beyond it he could see his brother pinned to the wall. Techie gasped as Armitage was slammed against it by Kylo Ren, who held Armie up as Armie’s legs wrapped around his waist. Both of them were only partially dressed, and while the sounds they made were disturbing, they didn’t seem to be in mortal danger—unless sexual pleasure was lethal.

Techie wouldn’t really know, never having experienced it with a partner. He certainly never expected it to look like this.

Kylo looked absolutely feral as he kissed Hux, thrusting his hips forward violently. Each time he did so, Armie’s back hit the wall, making the whole thing shake. That would explain the sensors going nuts. At least his brother wasn’t being violently murdered.

Techie knew he should walk away—quickly—before he was found out. However, just as he was about to do so, Kylo lifted his arm from where it supported Armie, and sent something flying across the room into his outstretched hand. Techie gasped at the precision of his gift.

Unable to tear his eyes away, for fear of missing how powerful Kylo was, Techie crouched behind the oddly angled door.

“Deeper dammit,” Hux ordered, sounding commanding even though he was breathless.

“You lack patience when you’re horny,” Kylo growled, squeezing the bottle of lube he’d caught out of the air between their linked bodies.

Techie’s eyes zoomed in on what should’ve been a complete mess (he was well aware of what happened when one used too much lube), and he was shocked to see that Kylo was controlling exactly where the stream of lubricant flowed.

Techie’s mouth hung open as Kylo used his gift to make sure Armitage could take him even as he continued to pummel Hux against the wall.

Hux moaned loudly, gripping Kylo’s shoulders tight enough that Techie half expected to see blood.

“That’s it, harder,” Hux ordered, scratching at Kylo’s back even as he used his heel to spur Kylo on.

Kylo grunted loudly. “Damn demanding,” he complained.

“Well, if you’d do it right—” Hux cut off with a gasp as Kylo sheathed himself as deep as possible.

Techie’s eyes widened. Kylo’s whole body was taut and powerful, and Techie couldn’t help the way his pulse kicked up again. This time it had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with wishing he was in his brother’s place.

“That’s it, again,” Hux cried out, practically tearing Kylo’s hair out as Kylo continued to fuck him against the wall.

“Shit, I’m not going to last if you keep squeezing me like a vise,” Kylo ground out, punching a hole through the wall beside Hux’s head as he tried to control himself. It was clear he was on the brink, though. The furniture was rattling, and that bottle of lube he’d had such control over had actually exploded all over the wall.

Techie felt his own arousal grow to a point of danger as the lights in the hall flickered ominously. He should go; it wasn’t right to be watching this. And yet it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen them on his monitor before, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen his brother touch himself before. They’d jerked off in front of each other when they were young and shared a bedroom. This was different, though.

“Where’s all that control you’re always claiming you have?” Hux taunted, though he hardly seemed to have the breath to form words.

“If you’d let me in your damn head, I could make this better,” Kylo grunted.

“Stay out of my head,” Hux hissed, spurring Kylo with his heels again.

“Shit,” Kylo cursed, and suddenly Techie knew he was caught. Kylo didn’t turn to look at him, but Techie just knew Kylo was aware of him hiding just outside the bedroom.

Kylo didn’t even pause, though, and somehow that turned Techie on even more. Kylo just kept going, teasing and pleasuring Armitage while he knew Techie was watching.

Techie cursed under his breath, reaching into his baggy pants and squeezing himself. He was hoping to find some bit of control, but his touch only made it that much worse.

“Bend me over the footboard,” Hux suddenly ordered.

Kylo stepped away from the wall immediately, never pulling free of Armitage’s body, and instead managing to bounce him even as he carried him over to the bed.

Techie watched in awe as Kylo finally let Hux down and manhandled him over the wooden footboard of the massive sleigh bed Hux slept in. He wasted no time reentering Armie from behind with a sharp thrust of his hips.

The sound Techie’s brother made was animalistic, and it was matched by Kylo’s own feral grunts. No Gifted porn or dirty videos could compare to what Techie was witnessing as Armie clawed at the sheets. Kylo looked about ready to explode, as that bottle of lube had done.

“Faster,” Hux still managed to order.

Kylo complied without a word, and Techie felt his own body near the edge as he watched Kylo’s firm ass snap forward again and again, repeatedly hitting Armie’s sweet-spot until his brother was a writhing mess.

“Right there. I’m--” Armitage cut off with a violent moan as Kylo snapped his hips forward one more time, pumping his seed into Armie’s body.

Techie’s eyes widened as a wave of pleasure that wasn’t his own hit him, but it was enough to tip so close to the edge that he lost all control of his gift. The waves of pleasure didn’t stop either, and Techie used what tiny bit of his senses he had to bolt from his hiding place. He was halfway down the hall when he finally couldn’t hold back any longer, and he shuddered as he spent himself into his briefs.

He gripped the wall as the lights flickered and the already askew door fell straight off its hinges. He winced as he felt the dampness in his underwear. He deserved it for watching them. He deserved worse.

As soon as he’d caught his breath again, Techie hurried back to his wing and locked the doors like he’d never left his room. He reset the sensors and turned off his monitors, so he wasn’t tempted to watch the camera outside of Hux’s wing for any sign of Kylo Ren.

Then he pulled down his cargo shorts and looked at the wet spot at the front of his white briefs. He felt his cheeks heat just at the sight of it, an indictment of what he’d just been doing.

Some kind of Gifted individual he was. He couldn’t control his gift or himself.

There was a sharp knock on Techie’s door, and he jumped, bringing his hands to cover the incriminating spot on his briefs.

“Techie, are you all right?” Armitage’s voice sounded strained.

Techie practically began to hyperventilate as he tried to tug his pants up as fast as possible.

“Techie?”

“I’m fine,” he called back.

The door opened before Techie’s fumbling hands could get himself to rights.

Armitage just looked at him trying desperately to get his pants to stay up even though his hands shook too much to button them properly.

“I said I was fine.”

“Kylo said you came into my wing,” Hux said, sounding as calm as ever. “I wanted to make sure you were okay, and that nothing was wrong,” Hux told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m good. Nothing’s wrong. Sensors went off in your wing, and I was just checking them…”

Hux snorted.

“Did Kylo say anything else?” Techie couldn’t help but ask.

Hux gave him a look that said, _Don’t be stupid_. Techie definitely deserved that. Of course Kylo told him he’d been watching the whole thing. Armie had just been trying to spare him the embarrassment.

“I’m sorry if we worried you,” Hux said stiffly.

“I-I’m sorry...I’m sorry I watched,” Techie stammered, feeling the embarrassment and shame overwhelm him. He heard something crash behind him and flinched. Definitely not playing it cool.

Armitage scoffed. “Kylo loves an audience,” he said rolling his eyes. “I’m sure he was thrilled to show off for you.”

“But…”

“I’m not angry.”

“Okay.”

“Well, this is entirely awkward. I’m going to go back to my rooms and kick that mongrel out. Sorry to have worried you. And Techie?” Armitage said, already halfway out the door.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe consider taking a bath. You’re smelling a bit ripe,” Armitage said, giving him a tight-lipped smile that still managed to be encouraging despite his brother’s inability to properly display emotions.

Techie blushed, nodding as Armie closed the door. ‘Ripe’ was probably an understatement. He took a sniff under his arms and cringed. He sometimes lost track of the days when he was watching the feeds, and sometimes self-care went out the window. Add to that the number of times he’d masturbated in the last few days and his frantic sprint across the compound, and Techie probably smelled worse than a dead animal.

Grabbing a fresh towel from the closet, Techie showed himself to the bathroom. He ran the water in the tub fairly hot as he stripped out of his dirty clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror as the tub filled, poking at the slight paunch of his belly and the lack of definition in his chest.

Sighing, Techie sank into the deep tub. A rubber ducky bobbed around in the oversized bath with him, and he just watched it move.

He thought about Kylo again and how he’d easily pulled the bottle of lube to him and then controlled the liquid in it. Techie wished he had even a tenth of that control. Maybe if he did, Armitage wouldn’t worry so much. Maybe then he’d let Techie go out whenever he wanted, like a normal person. Techie was a grown man. He should be able to come and go as he pleased, but Hux feared...ever since the accident.

Techie sighed again. He hated the accident—not that life before it had been easy. Growing up with Brendol Hux had been far from easy, but Brendol had been dead by the time of the accident, and Billy and Armitage had been enjoying life out from beneath his control.

And then, late one night after class, Billy had been coming back from the bus stop. He hadn’t heard the group of men who’d attacked him because he’d had his music blasting in his ears. He hadn’t had any money to hand over, so they’d taken his eyes; that way he couldn’t identify them.

Three weeks in a coma and several surgeries later, Hux wouldn’t let him out of his sight. At least not for the first six months after the incident. And when Techie had shown the first signs of his gifts, Hux had let go the house staff and completely closed it off to outsiders. He had insisted that no one could be trusted.

Techie shook his head, splashing water at the little duck. If only he could learn to control his gift like Kylo could; then he could go out like normal people and make friends. He’d never really had any friends, even before the attack. Armitage was his friend, and he made sure that Techie wanted for nothing, but Techie wanted his own friends. He wanted someone to hangout with. And he wanted someone who would do with him the things that Kylo did with Armie.

* * *

It was the smell of bacon that woke him from a restless sleep. Techie rolled onto his side and glanced at the clock: 9:37 a.m. Hux should’ve been long gone by now. Even on a Saturday, Hux went into the office before nine.

Sitting up, Techie rubbed at his constantly itchy eyes. It was always worst in the morning before he took his medication.

He got off the bed and shuffled over to his chest of drawers. He pulled out a yellow smiley face t-shirt Armitage had gotten him for his birthday and put it on. He left on the oversized sweatpants he’d worn to bed and the pair of thick socks.

The smell of bacon only got stronger as Techie shuffled down the hall toward the stairs that led to the kitchen. He tugged the hem of his shirt down as he blearily followed his nose toward the smell of delicious bacon, which Hux rarely ever bought because he insisted it wasn’t good for their health.

Techie tapped his fingers on the handrail as he shuffled down the stairs. He was at the landing halfway between the first and second floors when he heard voices in the kitchen.

“Stop that!” Hux’s voice pierced the air.

Techie froze on the landing, peering down at the kitchen below.

“I need those if you’re expect me to make these damn pancakes you won’t shut up about,” Hux complained.

Techie blinked down at the large kitchen. Even once his eyes adjusted, he had trouble understanding what he was seeing.

“What the--”

It was like something out of a Disney movie: a bag of flour danced above Hux’s head, as did several eggs, circling about like they were being juggled by invisible hands.

“This is childish,” Hux insisted, holding a bowl in one hand while the other was planted firmly on his hip.

Techie gasped as a spatula sprung off the stove top and floated up behind Hux and swatted him on the ass. A laugh escaped Techie’s lips as Hux made a loud grunt.

Hux’s eyes found Techie instantly, and Kylo stepped into view from somewhere previously out of Techie’s line of sight.

“The spy is back, I see,” Kylo said, leaning against the counter and watching Techie as well. The ingredients never faltered in their dance above Hux’s head.

Techie was too amazed to be embarrassed by the obvious reference to the previous night.

“Well, come down. Maybe he will let me cook in peace if there are witnesses,” Hux grumbled. The swat he received from the spatula said otherwise, and it sent Hux jumping at least a foot into the air again. “I will do unspeakable things to you,” Hux threatened, as Kylo used the distraction to strip him of the bowl as well. It joined the other things floating around him.

Techie tried not to laugh as he slowly came down the last few stairs, but it was hard not to. Hux was standing there in a pair of flannel pajamas--which no humans rose early enough to catch him in--wearing a pink apron which said “Kiss the Cook.” It was Techie’s, but Techie didn’t know how to cook.

As the bowl rose over Hux’s head, the bag of flour opened and flour shot out of it, directly into the bowl.

Techie’s eyes were wide as he watched the ingredients begin to mix themselves. Sugar, cinnamon, and vanilla came flying off the counter and mixed into the bowl, all floating out of Hux’s reach. It was incredible to watch. Techie had never seen such control over one’s gift. It brought back memories of last night, when the lube had gone exactly where Kylo had wanted it.

Armitage was not as impressed as Techie. He was standing with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at Kylo.

“This is childish,” Armie told him. “If you wanted to flaunt your tricks, you could’ve gone home and done this.”

“This isn’t childish. I promise you that this is far more precise than your amateur cooking skills.”

“I will not be insulted in my own kitchen—”

“Which you never use,” Techie pointed out.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t side with this scoundrel,” Hux said turning to Techie. He received another slap on the butt for his lip.

Techie laughed outright at that.

The ingredients continued to mix themselves around Armitage as the stove lit itself.

“You know what? Have your fun. Eat your pancakes, and get out of my hair,” Hux said. He went to storm out of the kitchen, but Kylo stepped in his path.

Techie bit his lip as Kylo wrapped his strong arms around Hux’s hips and held him steady. “If you let me handle breakfast, we can do this while it makes itself,” Kylo said, leaning in close and kissing Hux. It was such a smooth move, and Techie would’ve given right into it if Kylo had done that to him.

“I don’t trust you not to poison me inadvertently,” Hux said, sidestepping Kylo to get to the stove.

Kylo looked over at Techie with a look of exasperation. “Is he always like this?” he asked, clearly more to be an ass than because he sought clarification.

“Armitage like things that are definite and measurable,” Techie said, give Kylo a shy smile.

“Tell your brother that my control of my telekinesis is both definite and clearly measurable,” Kylo said, keeping his dark eyes on Techie.

“He will do no such thing, because I am right here, and I will not entertain your immaturity,”Hux retorted, picking up an oven mit and throwing it at Kylo’s head. Kylo turned at the last second and the mitt froze in the air.

“My immaturity?” he asked.

“Kiss my apron, Ren,” Hux said, taking a seat at the island at the edge of the kitchen.

Techie joined him, positioning himself to see what Kylo was up to. Hux looked exhausted as he propped his head up with his hand and watched the pancake batter pour itself onto the hot griddle.

“Are your gifts even sanitary?” Hux asked, watching an invisible force flick the last drop of batter that clung to the rim back into the bowl.

“I’m not even touching anything. How would it be unsanitary?” Kylo asked, sounding amused.

“Maybe it’s radioactive or something,” Hux said, covering his mouth to yawn.

“If my gifts were radioactive, you’d be lighting up like a Christmas tree right now because--”

“Not another word, Ren!” Hux bellowed, suddenly wide awake.

Techie couldn’t help but smile. Kylo’s teasing was endearing. No one ever teased Techie, at least not good-naturedly. Hux certainly never did; he was always very straightforward. He was warm with Techie, just not in the habit of teasing him. Kids in school had done it, but none of them had been friendly about it like the way Kylo’s eyes betrayed his true feelings when he teased Hux.

Kylo walked over to where Hux was sitting and whispered something into his ear that Techie couldn’t hear. He could, however, see how red it made Armie’s ears turn. It had to be something truly dirty.

Techie was distracted by the pancakes launching off the griddle and flipping before falling back down. When he turned back to his brother and Kylo, Kylo had stepped away again. Armie looked absolutely undone, though. His neck was as red as his ears, and his scowl was deep.

“So, Billy, what do you do?” Kylo asked, focusing on Techie now.

“Ren, leave him alone.” Hux used his warning tone, but Kylo didn’t seem to notice it.

“It’s Techie, actually,” he said, “and I’m head of security for First Order Enterprises. I handle all of the security feeds.”

“Techie,” Kylo said, rolling the sound of it around like he was getting used to saying it. “I didn’t realize you worked at First Order. I’ve never seen you--”

“He works remotely,” Hux snapped. “Are you done giving him the third degree? I think your pancakes are burning.”

Ren was frowning as the pancakes came off the griddle and floated over to the plates Hux had set out for them. A pancake with a big smiley face baked into it landed on Techie’s plate. It resembled the one on his t-shirt, and it made Techie smile.

The pancake that landed on Hux’s plate resembled the poop emoji just without a face. A second one was definitely a penis with massive testicles attached.

Techie couldn’t help his laughter. Hux was not so impressed; he glared at Kylo.

“You are a nightmare,” Hux deadpanned, cutting off a piece of the testicle pancake with his fork.

Kylo made another batch of pancakes, letting Techie make requests for shapes. Hux’s request that he not play with their food was ignored. When Hux grew tired of the various lewd pancakes that Kylo made for him, he excused himself to his bedroom.

Techie felt suddenly shy once it was just Kylo and himself. He bit his lip as a pancake shaped like the head of a cat floated onto his plate.

Kylo was seated across the island, finishing off Hux’s pile of pancakes. He didn’t seem bothered at all to be stuffing his mouth with penis-shaped pancakes. In fact, he even covered them with obscene amounts of syrup, which only made the whole picture more lewd.

“Why Techie?” Kylo asked quietly as they both ate.

“Armie hasn’t told you?” Techie asked, frowning as he brought a bite to his lips.

“Hux isn’t exactly big on words that aren’t heavily critical of my gifts,” Kylo said, sounding more bemused than upset. Techie wasn’t sure how Kylo took it in stride. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if Armie said those things to him. “Hux only calls you Billy. Sorry if I--”

“My name is Billy...well, William, but everyone has called me Techie since I started working at First Order. I was in IT when I started. They’d call me Techie, and it stuck. I liked it better than Billy...and after the incident it was just nice to have something familiar. Everything was so different, but everyone sent these cards, and they all said ‘Get better soon, Techie,’ or ‘Feel better, Techie,” he said, pushing a bit of pancake around his plate. “It just felt nice. It made Armie mad, because he thought no one knew my name, but I always like Techie better.”

Kylo snorted. “Hux would miss that,” he said, reaching out and using his gift to bring the coffee pot to him and pour himself a mugful.

“It’s my eyes,” Techie said, pointing to large, blue bionics Hux had designed specifically for him.

Kylo nodded, but he didn’t comment on them.

“He’s protective because of them...or how I got them,” Techie said, looking down at his plate instead of at Kylo.

“Don’t you mean it’s because of your gift?” Kylo said.

Techie’s eyes widened as his head snapped up. Hux had never told anyone. It didn’t matter if he’d been sleeping with them for months. He wouldn’t.

“Hux didn’t tell me,” Kylo said as though he was reading Techie’s thoughts. Techie knew he wasn’t, but it was still unnerving. “I’m honestly surprised Hux knows you have them considering how hard he tries not to see them in everyone.” He once again sounded bemused.

“They’re hard to miss when I--”

“Get upset?Or were you going to say ‘get off’?” Kylo finished the sentence for him, actually showing Techie a genuine smile.

Techie knew his face must have been crimson.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I destroyed a whole wing of my uncle’s house masturbating when my gift first manifested. The police showed up and everything. It was horrifying. They wanted to put me in quarantine because they thought I was dangerous, but my family wouldn’t let them,” Kylo told him.

“Is that really what happened?” Techie asked, forgetting his own embarrassment. He remembered the news coverage, but it certainly hadn’t mentioned any sort of masturbation.

“It was. I was afraid to touch my dick for years after that,” Kylo admitted. “It had been terrifying. Suddenly, I could feel everyone in the house, even the electric flowing through the walls and the water coming out of the shower. And then, when I blew my load, I also blew the circuits and the plumbing and just about everything else close to me.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“My room just looks like a tornado hit it afterward,” Techie admitted. He didn’t know why Kylo was so easy to talk to. He never seemed approachable on TV or when he was arguing with Hux over the phone, or even when he was alone with Armie on the feeds. Right now though, he was being understanding.

“That’s nothing,” said Kylo, “and it has the added bonus of annoying the piss out of Hux. You know that eye twitch he gets when someone is knocked out of place.” It was a statement, not a question.

Techie was well aware of Hux’s twitch. He never outright said that Techie’s habit of living in a mess bothered him, but he couldn’t control the way his eye twitched whenever he visited Techie’s room.

They both laughed about Hux’s quirk, but the laughter died as Hux came back into the room, dressed in his usual perfectly tailored suit.

“What’s got the two of you laughing?” he asked, eyeing Kylo suspiciously.

“We were just discussing the perfect ratio of pancake cock to balls,” Kylo told him, in all seriousness.

“It would please me greatly if you didn’t corrupt my brother with your nonsense,” Hux told him, rapping Kylo on the head with the folded newspaper he’d brought down with him.

Techie didn’t know why Kylo had lied, though it was probably because Hux would get upset if they were talking about their gifts. But it didn’t matter; it felt like it was their little secret, and that warmed something inside of Techie.

“Don’t you have appointments today?” Hux asked, sitting down beside Kylo and stealing his coffee mug. Now that Techie thought about it, Kylo had poured the coffee but never touched it, like he knew Hux would be down shortly, pouring it so it would be the perfect temperature to drink when Hux arrived.

“Am I ever on time to appointments?”Kylo asked, though he got out of his seat as he said it.

“And yet you hate when people make you wait,” Hux retorted, sounding a bit annoyed.

“My time is valuable.”

“Only to you.”

“If you don’t like it, why even bother showing up? You know what you’re getting with me,” Kylo snapped.

“Yes, I get a headache, and for some reason I continue to slam my head against the wall.”

“Careful, or I might do it for you one of these days,” Kylo growled, leaning in close to Hux. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Only if I don’t come to my senses,” Hux said.

Kylo grabbed the back of Hux’s head and kissed him, almost viciously, before letting him go and walking out of the room.

“Nice to meet you, Techie,” Kylo called over his shoulder.

“You, too,” Techie squeaked, taken aback by their parting. “Thanks for the pancakes.”

“Dear lord, don’t encourage him,” Hux said, rolling his eyes.

Techie didn’t know why Kylo put up with Hux. He loved his brother, and Hux was nothing but good to him, but he and Kylo did nothing but attack each other.

“He didn’t bother you while I was upstairs did he?”Armie asked once Kylo had shown himself out.

“No, he’s cool,” Techie said, not wanting Hux to suspect what they’d discussed, but also not wanting to say anything negative about Kylo.

“That is not the word I would use to describe him. Reckless, exhibitionist, careless, having complete disregard for his continued safety, and crude, to name a few,” Hux said, picking up Kylo’s fork and taking a bite of the pancake he’d left.

“He can make pancakes without lifting a finger,” Techie said, realizing how silly that response was only too late.

Hux sighed, sounding too old for his thirty-four years. “Yes, lewd pancakes are fun when it’s just us at home, but he’s completely cavalier with his gifts everywhere. He acts as though there is no danger in pouring wine at dinner with his gifts--like the entire restaurant isn’t watching. And the bars he frequents! Don’t even get me started.” Hux didn’t need Techie’s help to get started because, after taking a sip of coffee, he started right in: “He loves this bar downtown, Palpatine’s. He knows they serve the sorts of people that make Gifteds disappear, and yet he goes there regularly. It’s completely reckless. He thinks that he’s invincible. He thinks that nothing can touch him or those he cares about.” Hux was practically shouting as he pushed the plate of food away.

Techie’s mind was so focused on where Kylo liked to drink that he barely registered anything else Hux was saying. He immediately started thinking about “accidentally” bumping into Kylo at the bar and striking up conversation. Maybe Kylo would tell him more about his gift, and they’d bond over shared experiences. They had more in common than Kylo and Armie did. They were even the same age, if Techie remembered correctly.

“He has this over-inflated ego that tells him that he’s untouchable, and it is maddening,” Armitage continued.

“Yeah,” Techie agreed quietly, still completely lost in his own fantasy about sweeping Kylo off his feet in Palpatine’s.

Armie didn’t notice. He was in his own mind as well, going on and on about Kylo’s reckless behavior like Kylo couldn’t just snap his fingers and take out anyone who meant him harm. Techie bit his lip, remembering just how powerful Kylo had been in the bedroom.

A light over the sink flickered, and Techie sat up straight. Thankfully, it was behind Hux, so his brother didn’t notice just how aroused Techie was getting imagining Armie’s boyfriend fucking him instead.

“I should get back to the feeds,” Techie practically squeaked as he pushed away from the island.

“Dammit,” Hux cursed. “I should’ve left hours ago. Even when Kylo’s doing something nice, he causes more trouble than he’s worth.” He got up as well. “Can I get you anything from the supermarket on the way home tonight?” he asked, smoothing out his suit.

“Chocolate,” Techie said.

Armie gave him a small smile. “Dark or milk?” he asked, even though he knew Techie’s answer already.

“I would like the 72-percent dark,” Techie told him. Techie had always loved the sweetest milk chocolate when he was young, but after the incident everything was so heightened that even a bite of it made him sick. They’d tried the real dark stuff after that, but that was even worse, turning his stomach and making everything taste like ash.

Hux had gone out of his way to find something Techie would enjoy because he’d wanted Techie to know he could still enjoy things despite how much everything had changed. So, finding a balance had been a huge victory for both of them, even if it had just been a chocolate bar.

“I’ll try not to stay too late tonight,” Armie promised, walking over to collect his briefcase.

“It’s fine. I’ll just be watching the feeds.”

“You could use the pool or got to the gym or something,” Hux reminded him.

The house even had its own bowling alley. Techie prefered his monitors, though. He enjoyed watching other people, coming up with stories for each of them. And yes, sometimes he even enjoyed watching them have intimate moments because he never got to have any of his own.

“Have a good day at work,” Techie said, heading up to his own room.

“Have a good day,” Armie called after him.

* * *

Techie had barely been able to focus on his monitors all morning. Thoughts of Kylo kept coming back into his mind. He’d look at feeds or the gym level of FO Enterprises, and he’d think about how big Kylo’s arms were. He’d look at the labs and think about how Kylo could precisely pour the test tubes without spilling a drop. Everywhere he looked, he thought of Kylo.

So, it really shouldn’t have been a huge surprise when he eventually thought about the night he’d caught Armie and Kylo in the pool. It hadn’t been like last night. Kylo had been under the water for so long that Techie had thought he’d drowned until he saw Hux squirming and biting his lip.

Without any real consideration, Techie got up and put on his swim trunks. He walked through the compound, down to the indoor pool. There was actually a little grotto the led to the outdoor pool, but it was closed off for the winter months.

Techie sat at the edge of the pool and slipped his feet into the water. Hux tried to keep it cool because he used the pool to swim laps, but lately Techie had noticed the readings we a little higher than usual. He wondered if Armie and Kylo had used it more than the time he had caught them.

That thought just fueled Techie’s fantasies. He was helpless when it came to thoughts of Kylo using his gifts to pleasure Techie the way he did Armie.

Techie’s eyes fluttered shut as he waded into the water, letting his hand slip beneath the surface to touch himself where Ren’s mouth had presumably touched Armitage. Techie let out a soft gasp as he worked open his trunks and slipped his hand inside.

Unconcerned with being caught, Techie let his imagination wander. He touched himself the way his mind told him that Kylo would touch him.

Within minutes, the pool was filled with choppy waves that lapped over the edge and onto the tile deck. It looked like a turbulent sea instead of a swimming pool as Techie squeezed himself and sighed in release.

Techie blinked open his eyes, sighing when he saw his towel slowly submerging into the deep end of the pool. He should’ve seen that coming. However, his mood could not be soured.

As he’d felt himself draw close to completion, he’d made a decision. He needed to go out into the world. He couldn’t be trapped in here forever. He needed to go to Palpatine’s. Perhaps if Kylo say him outside of Hux’s shadow, he would realize how much they really had in common. Then maybe he would show Techie just how incredible life could be with gifts such as theirs; and maybe he’d show Techie how incredible a shared orgasm could be.

 


End file.
